


Black Rose of Life

by Awenseth



Category: Rozen Maiden
Genre: AU, Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hinted Romantic feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would be if Master Rozen would have created a ninth doll, but becouse it broke he nearly forgot about her till the baker's daughter found her? Later the doll appears by the old man who owns the twins, what is her intention by the Alice Game and what are her powers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Rose of Life

_**France, Paris 1432** _

_The streets of Paris were crowded as always, busy people were walking around to do their shopping or head for the Café to talk with their friends, carriages carried lords and ladies, children were playing around on the way home from school._

_A little girl was running through the crowded street, dodging people who were passing by, a bag tightly held to her little chest. The young girl was around six years old, she wore a plain brown skirt and a matching colored old blouse, an apron, her middle length brown hair was partly cowered by her_ _head scarf. She was the daughter of the baker Auguste. The girl suddenly halted in her running and stopped in front of an old looking little shop._

_Opening the door she hurried inside._

_An elderly man with gray hair sat by the working table carefully adjusting the fingers to an artificial hand, the room itself was also filled with artificial limbs and dolls of various shapes and sizes. Hearing the bell of the shop door the man looked up._

" _Bonjour monsieur Rozen." said the little girl as she entered the back of the shop._

" _Ah, Élisabeth bonjour." said the man softly as he stood up from his work._

" _Papa send you these, I hurried so they are still warm." She told the Master Doll-maker proudly as she placed the bag with fresh baggets on the only free part of the table._

" _Mercy Élisabeth, sometimes I get so carried away in my work that if it wasn't for you and your papa, I would have starved while working." Master Rozen said laughing as he picked the brown paper up again and walked with the bag into the little kitchen. "Venu, eat with me." he called._

" _Oui."_

_After both had eaten went the old doll-maker back to his work while Élisabeth was looking around. She was always fascinated by the older man's work, his dolls seemed so alive. Suddenly her green eyes spotted something in the far corner of one of the selves. Walking closer and pushing the spider webs aside she found a doll. The doll had pale skin, long crimson red hair, but the tips were raven-black, the doll wore also a black crimson dress with a black rose collar, but something was strange on her, in a way it looked like as if someone spilled some brownish paint on her face then there were two lines going down form her eyes to her chin. Taking out a napkin from one of the pockets of her apron she cleaned it away carefully before taking her out of the corner._

" _Monsieur Rozen, why was she placed in that corner and left alone?" she asked, doll held in her arms._

" _Which one do you mean?" Master Rozen asked as he turned around, but then his eyes widened before saddening a bit. "She was supposed to be the last part of my Rozen Maiden collection, but sadly when I made her, I still don't know how it could have happened, but she fell down from the table and broke." He said as he kneeled down in front of the girl. "I tried to repair her, but I failed I think."_

" _But she was all alone there in the corner, she was probably really sad." Élisabeth said a bit forcefully, making the man chuckle._

" _Maybe she could be happy by you." He said softly as he put a hand on the girl's head._

" _Vraiment?" she asked confused, but Rozen could still hear the hope in her voice._

" _Oui, she is now yours." He said as he handed her a golden key. "You only need to wind her up after you get home." And with that he took the doll and placed her into a black coffer._

" _Oui, merci monsieur Rozen." She said happily as she hugged the old man before heading to the door._

" _Your welcome." He said smiling. "By the way her name is Branwen." He called after her, then the door closed again._


End file.
